My beloved and odious Enemy
by shine21
Summary: Dunkelheit, die mich einladend empfängt und welche ich dankend annehme...nur deine starken Arme spüre ich noch, wie sie mich auffangen...Prolog)Slash;CS..Rating erhöht sich!


Autor:shine21

Beta: Sugihara

Disclaimer: Die Personen, Landschaften etc, gehören Squaresoft O.oHmm...vielleicht denke ich mir noch ein paar Personen aus. Die gehören dann mir XD

Rating: Drama, Angst(erst später...), Depri, Death, Lemon ...

Pairing: Squall/Rinoa, Seifer/Squall, Quistis/Xell(er braucht ja jemanden, der ihn führt XD)

INFO: Falls es schon jemand bemerkt hat beschreibe ich in meinem Prolog die Kampfszene, welche man zu Anfang des Spieles sieht:-) Meine Story fängt dann genauso wie im Spiel in der Krankenstation an...jedoch gibt es dann Rückblenden etc. Ich weiß noch nicht ob ich mich an die Handlung des Spieles halte...aber es wird sicherlich auch neue Handlungsstränge geben

Wer Spoiler nicht mag, oder das Spiel gerne unbeirrt spielen möchte, dem rate ich diese FF nicht zu lesen, da ich hier voraussetze, dass man entweder schon mit FF-8 durch ist oder die grobe Handlung kennt. Wer ist das Kind von wem, wer kommt mit wem zusammen(oder in meinem Fall nicht XD) welche Städte werden besucht und welche Missionen gibt es? Natürlich werde ich nichts kopieren, da ja der Sinn verloren gehen würde aber ich halte mich in etwa an den Ablauf ...nur mit anderen Gesprächen etc. Ist nen bisschen schwierig zu erklären...einfach lesen und dann weiß man auch was ich damit sagen will Aber es gibt ja auch Leute, so wie ich XD, die eine FF einfach lesen auch, wenn sie Spoiler enthält also mir ist so etwas immer egal...

Ich interpretiere einiges in die verschiedenen Szenen des Spieles hinein ;-)

Aber nicht sagen, dass ich nicht vor Spoilern etc. gewarnt habe;-)

So jetzt fängt der Prolog an:-)

**My beloved and odious Enemy**

**Wieso...?**

Was hat uns nur dazu getrieben?  
Kannst du es mir verraten? Bitte verrate mir, warum du mir diesen Hass entgegenbringst. Ist es wegen meiner Gleichgültigkeit... meiner Kälte dir gegenüber?

Während ich darüber nachdenke bewegt sich mein Körper wie von selbst  
...bewegt sich nach der Abfolge deiner Angriffe auf mich.  
Kommt deine Gunblade auf mich zu, hebe ich meinen Arm und strecke ihr meine eigene entgegen, ducke mich, weiche aus...

Es gleicht einem Tanz...einem Tanz auf wackligem Boden, der jeden Moment einzustürzen droht.

In der aufkommenden Dunkelheit des späten Abends sind wir es, die durch die aufspringenden Funken, Licht in diese bringen.

Wir haben mittlerweile schon unsere eigenen Gesetze in diesem, unserem, Kampf entwickelt.

Warum kämpfe ich? Warum lasse ich mich immer wieder von dir dazu verleiten...zu diesem sinnlosen Kampf, aus dem du sowieso wieder als Sieger hervorgehen wirst?

Deine Augen geben mir die stumme Antwort darauf...deine vor Kampfeslust strahlenden grünen Augen. Im Moment sehen sie nur mich...haben in mir ihren Punkt, den sie fixieren. Das ist es, was ich mir insgeheim wünsche, aber niemals zugeben werde.

Wie sehen wohl deine Gedanken aus? Sind sie genauso verwirrend wie meine eigenen? Hast du die gleichen Fragen auch an mich? Oder ist es wirklich nur purer Hass, den du empfindest...nichts anderes? Etwas verbindet uns...etwas anderes, als der immer währende Kampf, den wir untereinander austragen. Etwas größeres, tieferes.

Das Einzige, was ich plötzlich noch sehen kann, ist dein grauer Mantel, wie er an mir vorbei zieht...einen Positionswechsel und ein Grinsen in deinem Gesicht.

_"Was?"_

Auf einmal wird es grell vor meinen Augen. Keine Zauber! Eines unserer ungeschriebenen Gesetze, welches du damit brichst. Du wedelst Staub auf...in meine Richtung...meine Augen brennen und ich bin für einen Moment so gut wie blind.

Doch die Blindheit wird Sekundenbruchteile später von einem stechenden Schmerz abgelöst. Etwas Warmes läuft an meinem Gesicht herab, über meine Lippen. Ich schmecke einen metallischen Geschmack. Blut. Du hast es wirklich getan!

Meine nächste Bewegung verläuft fast zeitgleich zu deiner...einem Reflex gleich.

Ohne darüber nachzudenken lasse ich mein Schwert einen kurzen Moment durch die Erde ziehen, nur um es dann zu heben und mit dessen Spitze durch den Zwischenraum deiner überraschten grünen Augen zu schneiden...

Wut ist es, was ich fühle. Wut auf das, was du getan hast...wieso? Wolltest du mich zeichnen? Mir dein Zeichen "einbrennen"? Wenn es so ist, dann habe ich dir ebenso mein Zeichen eingraviert.

Blut ist das Einzige, was ich sehe...meines, deines, wie es an deiner Stirn herunter über das Kinn und auf den Boden tropft, deine Wunde, die quer hinunter verläuft. Nicht sehr lang, aber für immer sichtbar...genau wie meine. Noch etwas, das uns bis an unser Lebensende verbinden wird. Etwas Offensichtliches.

Plötzlich legt sich ein schwarzer Schleier über mich...

Dunkelheit, die mich einladend empfängt und welche ich dankend annehme...nur deine starken Arme spüre ich noch, wie sie mich auffangen, gegen meinen Willen zu sich nehmen.

Warum kannst du mich nicht einfach nur hassen? Oder mir wenigstens sagen, wieso du das alles veranstaltest...es zermartert mich von innen.

...lass mich einfach hier und geh, wie du es immer schon getan hast.

**TBC(?)**

Na wie wars? Gut schlecht ...oder gar nicht zu ertragen?

Na ja, wie auch immer schreibt es in Form eines KommentaresXD


End file.
